


Live

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, This is the farthest thing from cannon but I just wanted to write something where she's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: "You fucking asshole. I'm so tired of this." She choked back, but she knew there hadn't been another way.Levi pulled back pressing his forehead against hers, "I know, trust me I know."
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Live

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr that talks about Hanji's possible come back n

Hanji didn’t last long in the afterlife. It only had felt like seconds to her. 

One moment she was embracing Moblit and the next she heard Armin calling out her. 

“No… he shouldn’t be here!” Hanji spun quickly around and was shocked by her dead body, burnt beyond recognition. The only identifier that it had been her, was her melted 3DM gear. Armin, still painfully alive, had run to her side, he called out to the others until one by one they found them.

Jean was the first to arrive, “Is that Commander Hanji?” He said, tripping over his feet, “She has to be alive, there is still a chance!”

Hanji couldn’t say a word, she stood there motionless as her comrades… no her family found her body. 

Then like the true ghost that he was Erwin came up behind Hanji. His hands went around her and gripped her shoulders tight. He bent forward until he was close enough for only Hanji to hear, “I was given this very same option…”

Hanji tried to pull away but she lost any fight left when she saw Levi land and rush to her side, “ _Hanji! Hanji!”_

“I left because I knew that I would be leaving the Scouts in better hands. Leaving our legacy to the strongest of us. Now I’m sad to say that this isn’t the case for you. They need you now more than ever Hanji…”

“Erwin…” she began but her former Commander was insistent.

“Hanji, this is our last stand for humanity. You will come back to us but just not yet.”

Levi hunched over her body holding her against his chest, “Fuck I can’t hear a heart beat, god damnit, Shitty-glasses, please don’t do this to me.”

“He needs you,” Erwin whispered, “I had always been able to see something between you. When you first met I had never seen him speechless up until that moment he saw you," his voice was low and fond, remembering that moment of surprise. He had been so stunned, speechless to see Hanji so excited for something other than titans. That all changed when Levi joined, she had been transfixed since the moment she saw him. Just like Levi had been when he first met her. Erwin had lost control over their fates. It had all been given to each other and since then he played his game considering two new unpredictable factors. His soldiers falling in love.

Hanji reached out with a numb hand. She lined her sight down her arm until her fingers were right above Levi's head. 

"What do I do?" She asked.

Erwin pushed her gently forward until they were both feet from her body and Levi.

" _Live_ …" He whispered in her ear.

Like coming up for air after a nightmare she gasped, her eyes snapping open until she felt everything around on fire.

No, this was a nightmare, this pain was what hell felt like.

She couldn't breathe enough, every intake of oxygen fanned the flame.

"She's breathing!" Levi cried from above her, "Reiner bring Zeke over here now. Armin get ready. I need everyone to do exactly as I order!" His voice was high, desperate, afraid of going through this all over again.

At his words everyone moved, Reiner brought over an injured and unconscious Zeke. Armin quickly unrapped an empty needle from his pocket.

Hanji and Zeke were laid down side by side and Armin went about extracting the titan shifter's spinal fluid. As soon as the syringe was filled Armin threw one last glance at Levi before plunging the needle into Hanji's burnt arm.

Both men quickly fell back, the transformation was almost instant. Hanji's skin steamed until the cloud was so dense no one could see her body. In a flash she stood as a half formed titan. Her sole purpose for human driving her to search. Zeke was left to her and Hanji reached out with blind fingers until she had his body up to her face. His bones crunch in her mouth, blood flooding over her tongue like juice.

Then another flash.

Hanji was staring at a blinding white light, both her eyes straining from the luminosity. Voice echoed to her in muffled waves. She couldn't make anything out, just the fact that she could see. Her eyes had been healed.

Slowly everything came to her, her body was intact. The burns had gone leaving her very very warm.

Her eyes began to ache so she closed them. Her surroundings were engulfed in darkness and she felt a pull back to reality.

"I'm sorry Hanji, but I couldn't let you die on me just yet. I still need you." Levi was clutching her to his chest again, his face pressed to the top of her head. Her fingers clutched his shirt in desperation.

"You fucking asshole. I'm so tired of this." She choked back, but she knew there hadn't been another way.

Levi pulled back pressing his forehead against hers, "I know, trust me I know. But I didn't want this to happen, not again. Kick my shitty ass, all that matters to me is that you're back. Fuck, Hanji I'm so glad I got to you in time."

She didn't realize she was crying until her cheeks started growing wet. Her family around her gathered nearer. 

"Commander Hanji! You're back!" Armin reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. It had been years since anyone had seen such a large smile on the boy's face. 

Mikasa knelt besides Levi and threw a coat over Hanji's trembling body, "We have to start moving before Eren catches up to us. He'll know something happened."

She got up and watched as Levi picked Hanji up with a frightening ease. 

"Alright, let's go."

They didn't have a plan, all they knew was that they needed to run. They needed just a little bit more time. As they ran across the battleground something flew overhead. They looked up in amazement as a flying titan sores through the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
